Chronicles of Fluff
by distorted prep queen
Summary: a collection of fluffy fics of our favourite pair! (1)Kiss Me: James andLily just left the ball. Read as they get into some fluffy situations. I promise this first to be pure fluff!


Yey! it's the first installment of my fuffy collection!

Why you ask will i make a collection like this? 1) I can't stay comitted to make a series 2) more fun for me 3) i get to use songs

well anyway, happy reading!

dc: dont on anything- isnt that sad?

* * *

**KISS ME**

It was deep into the night as the sound of the band accompanied by laughter continued to be heard even outside the great school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although unknown to the many students still enjoying the Valentines Day Ball, pair of feet had just slipped by the great oak doors to be followed by another. The sound of footsteps lingered in the air as two people sighed happily thankful that they were able to escape the crowd.

The girl closed her eyes and twirled, enjoying as the cool night air met with her flushed skin.

The boy on the other hand, casually leaned back, a smile gracing his face as he watched her dark red curls dance with the wind.

Opening her eyes, to reveal a beautiful set of eyes which may have been mistaken for emeralds. Smiling even wider, she looked at the tall, dark haired boy who also happened to be staring at her with his warm hazel eyes before taking him by the hand and continue on their way.

_**Kiss me, out by the bearded barley**_

_**Lightly, beside the green, green grass**_

A few seconds later, the sparkling great lake was spotted as it clearly reflected the crescent moon. Turning around once again, the beautiful lass pulled down her companion onto the ground.

"James?" she asked quietly, afraid that saying anything too loud would disrupt the wonderful scene before her.

"Yeah, Lily?"

"What do you think will happen once we're out of Hogwarts? I mean people are dying right and left, even Dumbledore doesn't know what may happen."

Turning his head slightly, James Potter looked lovingly at his girlfriend. He watched her twirl a blade of grass in between her fingers distractedly as she stared far off the distance deep in thought. Remembering the 6 years they had spent bickering with one another and the many times he had tried and tried to get her to go out with him only to be left with rejection, it only took him one glance at her to once again realize that it was all worth it.

As if waking from a trance, Lily Evans looked up and smiled slightly. "Sorry for asking such a serious question when we should be actually enjoying this little time not worrying about NEWTS"

Just as he was about to say that he didn't mind at all, she stood up abruptly and cocked her head to the side pointing towards the lake.

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

Lily pulled up her gown slightly and threw her heels on the grass as she made her way to the water's shore. Feeling the cold water and sand against her feet, she playfully started to kick around, the noise disturbing the somewhat calm air. Suddenly hearing the splashing of the water beside her, she twisted and saw James slightly more in the water, with his trousers and sleeves all rolled up.

"C'mon Lily, the water's even better here!" he beckoned.

"I can't!" she shouted back pointing to her apparel. "My dress!"

He suddenly gave her his infamous smirk. "Afraid to get your dress wet now are we? My, I never knew Lily Evans was-**_hey_**!"

Unfortunately, he never got to finish as Lily had already made her way to him, not bothering to even pull he dress higher, and splashed him, making him wet from head to toe.

She laughed heartily. "You were saying?"

A grin suddenly started to form as he started to close the space between them. Recovered only slightly from her laughter, Lily's eyes suddenly widened. "James Potter, don't even _dare_ to do what I think you're about to do!"

"What do you think I'm about to do?" he asked teasingly, still walking closer.

"James!" she shrieked, backing away.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies **_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me**_

Soon enough, the two were running along the shallow part of the water's edge with James running, trying to splash Lily, while she on the other hand dodged most of his attempts, managing to only get slightly wet.

"Now _that_ was fun!" James exclaimed when he and Lily finally stopped around half an hour later both looking about as wet as one may possibly be. (At some point, James had finally managed to tackle her into the water.)

Lily couldn't help but nod in agreement as she picked up her forgotten sandals and followed him around the lake. He on the other hand haphazardly put his jacket atop his shoulders trying not to shiver from the cold water.

She looked at him and suddenly had a look which was a cross between amusement and mischievous. _'He must've been old from the water. Good thing Alice insisted that I put on a heating charm before leaving for the ball. Wonder how she predicted that we'd leave during the ball?…Oh yeah, she gave me the tips on how to not get spotted during a snogging session behind the bushes'_ she gently shook her head slightly in silent laughter. _'Remind me not to check the ones near the entrance. Hmm…I wonder…'_

With a plan slowly building up in her head, she flashed a sly smile as she walked closer to James. He, still cold and slightly shivering and lost in his own thoughts, didn't notice anything at all.

And all at once, she pulled the jacket off him and started to sprint away from him, laughing all the while.

Instantly feeling the cold air on his already icy skin, James' head immediately shot up. "Lily, come back here! I'm freezing!"

Only being met by more laughter, he too broke into a run but with a very visible smile on his face.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

They continued to run across the deserted grounds, sometimes seeming as if one was already about to catch up with the other, but then change again. Lily continued to expertly stay hidden between the trees, once in a while hiding behind some shrubs- which she made sure no one was in first. James on the other hand continued to follow her, almost forgetting how cold he was or why he was chasing her in the first place.

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

They finally slowed down behind a tree as they both became too tired to continue any further.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

Panting, Lily looked up, her hair in an utter disarray, but her eyes still shining brightly and a warm smile on her face. James on the other hand looked at her thinking that she still looked as gorgeous as ever, his Marauder smirk on his face.

"Okay, you win. Here" she whispered as she bended down trying to catch her breathe while holding up the article of clothing they've been running for.

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies **_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me**_

Although, he on the other hand didn't seem to have heard what she had said. He continued to move closer to her, still taking in how she looked even better, her eyes closed and the stars looking down on them.

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

Taking her chin gently she led her face upwards. Her eyes met with his loving stare, and she noiselessly stood up once again.

Still lost in each others eyes, she slowly took a step closer and as did he.

Reaching a hand out, he cupped her cheek as he brought her face closer.

Feeling the familiar fluttering in their stomachs and as if nothing else existed aside from them alone, they both closed their eyes.

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies **_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me**_

Under the stars, the wind just passing by them, alone, only the moonbeams to find them they held each other close as their lips finally met in a soft kiss filled with something even greater than lust and hot passion- love.

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

* * *

I hope you all liked that and will support this collection! stay connected for the next! 


End file.
